Desiciones
by Arale Hiwatari
Summary: Yuriy Ivanov,un joven que se enamora de la persona incorrecta, ahora, comprometido con una persona que no ama ¿Sera verdad que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, yo sé que no han oído mucho de mí y que los fics que tengo son muy pocos pero… bueno, decidí escribir esto gracias a mi amiga Zhena HiK, la cual me dio como regalo de navidad un fic bastante hermoso,*o*que espero un día publique y gracias ella tome el valor para escribir y darle forma a esta historia, ojala sea de su agrado y sino pues yo solo lo hago para no quedarme con las ganas de escribir.

Como veo que muchos ponen esto, yo también jajajaja: Beyblade no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes (por más que quisiera n.n) todo esto es solo una historia alterna utilizando dichos personajes sin ningún fin, más que el de divertirme y entretenerlos.

¿De qué trata la historia? Pues verán, Yuriy es un niño rico que se enamora se alguien que no está a su altura mientras que sus padres lo comprometen con otro joven rico y poderoso, ¿ya se dan una idea? Si no pues mejor lean y si pueden me dejan un review para saber que les pareció o.k, se acepta de todo tipo: criticas, burlas, halagos lo que sea… con tal de que dejen aunque sea uno jajajajajaja! XD

Decisiones...

Capitulo I: Sorpresas

Un kiosco en el parque, algo alejado de miradas curiosas, es el escenario en que 2 jóvenes, ambos por demás bellos y atractivos, se encuentran regalándose besos y caricias que solamente se dan cuando uno está completamente enamorado. El cuerpo delgado de un pelirrojo es fuertemente protegido por los brazos de otro joven pelilavanda que parece aferrarse a él como si nunca quisiera perderlo, ambos están con los ojos cerrados intercambiando sentimientos en un profundo beso hasta que la falta de aire les impide seguir así pero no por eso su agarre es menor y continúan firmemente abrazados...

.- Te amo -. Dijo uno

.- Yo también te amo Bryan -. Contesto el lindo pelirrojo

.-Te amo Yuriy de verdad pero... ya me estoy cansando de verte a escondidas, robarte solo unos instantes de tu tiempo y todo lo demás estar solo imaginando lo que haces, en quien piensas, si hay alguien más contigo... -. se pone de pie deshaciendo el abrazo -. Te amo demasiado que me duele no estar cerca de ti cada instante -. cerraba con fuerza sus puños, nunca antes había conocido este tipos de sentimientos, es más, hasta hace poco solo era un joven frio y estoico; que no se preocupaba por nada ni nadie, un joven que podría pasar desapercibido entre la multitud pero que de alguna extraña manera, había llamado la atención de Yuriy, un chico todo lo contrario a él.

Yuriy era el más popular de la escuela, no solo por su belleza física; que era obvia, sino por que también era un joven muy alegre que le gusta ser amigable con todos pero no por ello permitir que invadieran su espacio personal. Era bueno en los deportes además de tener un promedio más elevado que el resto de alumnos, en fin, eran muchas sus cualidades y hasta antes de unos meses, esto era motivo de disgusto para Bryan...

+FLASH BACK+

Dos chicos estaban sentados en las gradas, observando fijamente el juego de practica que se llevaba a cabo, como eran fanáticos del futbol por eso se encontraban ahí. El pelilavanda observaba de cuando en cuando a su amigo que de repente suspiraba y al no contener se curiosidad le pregunto:

.- ¿Qué te pasa Ian, porque tanto suspiro eh? -.

.- Mmmmm... -. parecía no haber escuchado su pregunta

.- ¿Qué porque estas suspirando como quinceañera enamorada eh? Si solo están jugando los engreídos del equipo de futbol grito su compañero

.- ¡Ay Bryan me vas a dejar sordo! Y claro que no parezco ninguna quinceañera, es solo que, bueno, él es bastante atractivo ¿no te parece?-. y un nuevo suspiro salía de sus labios

.- ¿El? ¿A quién te refieres eh? -. siguió con su mirada la dirección hacia donde enfocaba su vista el menor .- ¿el pelirrojo? ¿Ian estás loco? Si se trata del chico más desagradable de toda la universidad ¿Qué de atractivo puede tener? -.

.- Dices esos porque no lo conoces… -.

.- No hace falta conocerlo para darte cuenta de que solo es un niño arrogante, presumido y vanidoso que cree que todo mundo es inferior a él y que nadie lo merece -. Dicho esto se levantó de su lugar, caminando ya para la salida de las canchas, sin percatarse de que una mirada azul muy hermosa estaba puesta sobre él y no había pasado por alto toda la conversación que había tenido con su compañero.

Bryan caminaba furioso, no porque estuviera celoso o algo por el estilo, es que sabía que no solo su amigo estaba idiotizado por aquel pelirrojo, varios y varias de sus compañeros de clase suspiraban al verlo y no hablan de otra cosa que no fuera el saber si tenía pareja, de donde venía, que gustos tenía; en fin, solo estaban al pendiente de la vida de ese pelirrojo más de lo que estaban en las suyas. Era una situación que a Bryan le desagradaba por completo y era lo que provocaba esa antipatía hacia el pelirrojo.

El toque de salida sonaba con estridencia mientras que todos los jóvenes salían de sus aulas terminando así un día más de labores.

.- Hola, te llamas Bryan ¿cierto? con inocencia

El aludido volteo solo para atragantarse con la imagen de la persona que le había hablado…

.-¿Para qué quieres saber?-. le pregunto recuperando la compostura

.-Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov, de hecho, tomo algunas clases contigo pero creo que no lo has notado, perdón si me atreví a hablarte pero tengo entendido que eres muy bueno jugando futbol y quería saber porque no estás en el equipo -.

.- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -.

.- Me lo dijo el entrenador, dice que cuando yo llegue tu acababas de salirte, ¿Por qué? -.

.- ¿Y a ti que más te da? -. Le respondió con indiferencia

.- Oh bueno, lo que pasa es que tenemos algunas dificultades en el equipo y quería saber si no estás interesado en regresar, digo, tu ayuda y tu talento serían muy bien recibidos-. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa que Bryan no podía dejar de ver.

.- Bueno… yo… no… no lo creo -. Contesto bastante nervioso

.- ¿pero porque? Bueno, que te parece si te invito un café y me cuentas que es lo que paso o si no me tienes confianza, por lo menos me dices por que no quieres regresar ¿va que va? No aceptare un no como respuesta-. Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar por la calle. Bryan estaba de lo más extrañado, ahí estaba el, con el chico que tanto le desagradaba colgado de su brazo, siendo dirigido cual títere a la cafetería más cercana. Tomaron asiento en una mesa y ordenaron.

Ya les habían traído su pedido pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se dignaba hablar, solo estaban ahí sentados viéndose frente a frente, perdidos en la mirada del contrario.

"¿Porque será que no puedo dejar de verle? ¿De verdad lastimo tanto mi orgullo por lo que le dijo a su amigo?" Pensaba Yuriy, que al estar jugando en las canchas y al sentirse observado por él y su amigo no pudo evitar ponerle atención a lo que platicaban, haciéndolo reír los comentarios del menor que al parecer se sentía atraído por el "claro uno más" había pensado Yuriy pero al escuchar la repuesta de su amigo pelilavanda quedo en shock, nunca imagino que habría alguien capaz de resistir a sus encantos, él sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en las personas, sabía que tanto hombres como mujeres lo deseaban, incluso había notado que varios de sus profesores también estaban fascinados con el ¿Entonces porque este sujeto no? ¿Qué tenía el de diferente? Debía admitir que era un joven apuesto, sus increíbles ojos lavanda combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, se notaba; aun con la ropa puesta, que poseía un musculoso y bien formado cuerpo, bajo el pantalón se podía apreciar que tenía un trasero exquisito y por si fuera poco el bulto que se observaba en su entrepierna también se veía muy, muy bien.

Mientras tanto Bryan también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "¿Qué tanto me mira? Y peor aún ¿Qué tanto le veo yo? ¿Cómo fue que termine en una cafetería con él, precisamente con él? Aunque tengo que admitir que viéndolo de cerca y con esa sonrisa no esta tan mal el chico" Se había fijado que aunque su cuerpo se veía esbelto lo tenía muy bien formado, su piel pálida y su cabello de fuego contrataban divinamente, mientras que sus ojos parecían dos grandes mares en los cuales uno se podría perder fácilmente.

.-¿Y bien, vas a contarme porque te saliste del equipo? -. Rompió el silencio el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver a Bryan a los ojos

.- La verdad la razón no es muy buena, digamos que, un día solamente me fastidié de ser el centro de atención; ya sabes, como miembro del equipo los ojos de toda la universidad están puestos en ti y al principio fue divertido pero ya después es desgastante -.

.- jajajaja -. Rio el pelirrojo .- Si, te entiendo, ay veces que yo también no lo soporto, quisiera que no estuvieran tan al pendiente de mi -.

.- Pero tú lo haces mucho mejor que yo, tu eres alegre con todos, saludas a aquellos que se te acercan y aun tienes una sonrisa para mi ahora, mientras que yo rápidamente me fastidiaba y con la mirada parecía querer matar a medio mundo jajajaja-. Una sonrisa franca salió de sus labios

.- Sabes, te vez más guapo cuando sonríes -. Comento Yuriy viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Bryan solo sonrió un poco mientras que un pequeño rubor coloreaba sus mejillas .- Corrijo, te ves mejor cuando sonríes y más aún cuando te sonrojas -. Admitió el pelirrojo

.- Que cosas dice -. Comento sin saber que más decir

.- Es la verdad, ay muy poca gente que llama mi atención pero ahora tú la tienes toda -. Dijo mientras le tomaba a su café

.- Si, me he dado cuenta de eso sabes, para mí no eres más que un chiquillo arrogante -.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? -.

.- Porque por más alegre que parezcas estar de repente se te nota en la mirada lo frio y duro que eres, no sé si con todo el mundo o si solo tienes coraje contigo mismo, me da igual, pero me parece que no deberías ser tan hipócrita -.

.- ¡Vaya! -. Exclamo el pelirrojo

.- ¿Qué? -.

.- Es la descripción más apropiada que me han dado de mí mismo –.

.- ¿No te molesto? -.

.- Claro que no, me gusta que la gente sea directa con lo que piensa y mucho más con lo que habla, yo también soy así como habrás notado y me da gusto saber que eres muy intuitivo y que eres capaz de hablar de frente las cosas, fue por eso que quería hablar contigo -.

.- ¿Hablar? ¿Qué no te interesaba solo el tema del futbol? -.

.- No, eso solo fue un tema para sacarte platica, de hecho, yo tuve que preguntarle al entrenador se sabía algo de ti y fue cuando me conto lo del equipo -.

.- ¿Y porque querías hablar conmigo? -. Pregunto desconfiado

.- Escuche la conversación que tenías con tu amigo en las canchas y créeme que fue una sorpresa escucharte decir lo que pensabas de mi cuando en general todos me idolatran y los que no, pues simplemente no tienen el valor para decírmelo, fue por eso que llamaste mi atención y ahora con lo poco que hemos conversado me doy cuenta que valió la pena arriesgarse sonrió tan cálidamente que de nueva cuenta Bryan se sonrojo .- eres alguien muy interesante Bryan -.

.- Bueno, tú también, tengo que admitir que tal vez no seas tan desagradable como pensé -. Los dos rieron ante este último comentario.

Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas, llevaban más de un café, pero ambos deseaban que la tarde no terminara. Cuando al fin decidieron que era hora, más que nada porque comenzaba a anochecer, salió de la cafetería y siguieron platicando mientras caminaban.

.- ¿Dónde vives Yuriy? -.

.- Bueno… yo…. mmmm… vivo como a dos cuadras de aquí -.

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -.

.- No, no te molestes estaré bien y tu ¿Dónde vives? -.

.- ¿Ves esos departamentos de ahí? -. Le señalo unos edificios un poco más adelante. Yuriy noto que eran un poco humildes y se notaban deteriorados pero se guardó sus pensamientos y solo asintió a lo que Bryan le decía .- Bien pues ahí vivo, en el tercer piso departamento 18, eres bienvenido cuando desees -.

.- Gracias y ¿Vives solo? -.

.- No, vivo con un primo que esta por terminar la preparatoria y entrara a la universidad conmigo, de hecho el departamento es de el -.

.- Que bien, dile que le eche muchas ganas -. Llegaron a la puerta de los edificios donde vivía Bryan .- Bueno, no te entretengo más, de seguro tu primo se ha de estar preguntando donde te metiste -.

.- Si eso creo, bueno, pues fue un gusto platicar contigo Yuriy, gracias por el café, te veo mañana en la escuela, que descanses y vete con cuidado -.

.- Igualmente fue un placer Bryan, te veo mañana -. Se acercó y de improviso le dio un beso en la mejilla .- Tu también descansa -. Y siguió caminando rápidamente para no ver la reacción de Bryan "Estúpido, estúpido, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Diablos, ahora que pensara Bryan de mi"

Bryan estaba en estado de shock e instintivamente llevo su mano a la mejilla donde Yuriy le había besado, delineando, marcando deseando guardarla agradable sensación que crecía dentro de él. "Vaya, ¿Qué me está pasando" y con ese pensamiento se dispuso entrar a su edificio.

Yuriy ya estaba bastante alejado de donde había dejado a Bryan, así que creyó que ya estaba a salvo, saco de su mochila un celular que encendió y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a sonar

.- ¿Diga? -. Contesto fastidiado

.-Yuriy ¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde? ¿Por qué tenías el celular apagado? ¿Dónde demonios estas? -. Le gritaron al otro lado

.- Fui a la biblioteca del centro hacer un trabajo de investigación en equipo y por eso tuve que apagar el celular, ¿Contento? -.

.- No me hables en ese tono jovencito porque ya sabes que con tu padre no se juega, ven a casa ahora mismo y sin demora, dime donde estas para mandar al chofer por ti -.

.- sí, claro, estoy llegando al parque de aquí del centro, aquí lo espero -. Y corto la comunicación "ojala mi vida no fuera tan complicada" pensó el pelirrojo

Pasaron los días y Yuriy y Bryan habían transformado su antagonismo en una muy buena amistad, al principio despertaron habladurías entre los alumnos e incluso también entre los profesores pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando y la verdad a ambos les valía lo que pensaran de ellos. Yuriy seguía siendo el capitán del equipo y aunque Bryan no se unió, en sus ratos libres solía ir solo para ver jugar a su amigo. Hoy era uno de esos días, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y hacia bastante calor, pero eso parecía no importarles a los jugadores, que parecían estar jugando un partido profesional; Bryan mira divertido como Yuriy se la pasaba gritando instrucciones y como corría de un lado a otro, por el sudor de su cuerpo su playera estaba mojada y se pegaba a su muy bien formado pecho dejando a Bryan con la boca abierta ante tal visión. Le encantaba ver a Yuriy con el uniforme del equipo, ya que el short que llevaba lo dejaba ver las largas y torneadas piernas que el pelirrojo poseía y que solo en esas ocasiones podía admirar sin verse bastante obvio; ya que de un tiempo para acá había descubierto que lo que sentía por su pelirrojo amigo era algo más que amistad pero al no saber si Yura, como de cariño le decía, le correspondería mejor solía dejar las cosas así y disfrutar de la compañía que este le brindaba.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino Yuriy se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo….

.- Ven Bryan, juega conmigo -. Le pidió tomándolo de la mano

.- No Yura como crees, el sol esta horrible y no quiero comenzar a sudar -.

.- No seas malo, ándale, al cabo que podemos ducharnos si es que sudas mucho, ándale no seas aguafiestas -.y como Bryan sabía que cuando a Yuriy se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie lo podía contradecir, pues no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y jugar. Así estuvieron un buen rato jugando, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaban completamente solos hasta que vieron como el sol comenzaba a caer, dándole la bienvenida al atardecer…

.- Yura ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos, además ya estoy agotado -. Dijo esto tirándose en el campo para descansar -.

.- Que poco aguantas Bryan pero tienes razón será mejor irnos así que levántate flojo -. Se acercó hacia él y le estiro una mano que Bryan gustoso tomo para poder levantarse.

Tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a los vestidores, Bryan estaba muy nervioso puesto que esta sería su oportunidad para ver a Yuriy desnudo pero como buen amigo solo se limitó a observarlo lo absolutamente necesario… comenzó viendo como Yuriy se despojaba de su playera muy lentamente; cosa que a su ver fue bastante sensual, seguidamente de su short al mismo tiempo que de sus bóxer, Bryan no lo podía creer, simplemente estaba enfrente de una alucinación, Yuriy era completamente hermoso y no podía dejar de verlo, todo en él era perfecto y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta el posando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo del otro, llamando así su atención…

.- ¿Qué sucede Bryan? -. Pregunto extrañado Yuriy pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no obtener respuesta pero seguidamente tener unos labios sobre los suyos.

Bryan no sabía lo que hacía solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, que en ese momento le decían que debía probar los labios de Yuriy o se volvería loco. El beso comenzó lento, tranquilo y sin prisas solo degustando el intoxicante sabor de su amigo pero poco a poco fue creciendo de intensidad convirtiéndose así en un beso lleno de pasión, salvaje y profundo, donde dos pares de labios se amoldaban perfectamente a la danza en la que se encontraban… un momento… si hay dos pares de labios es porque … "Yura me esta respondiendo" pensó Bryan emocionado y con esto solo entendió que necesitaba más de ese contacto así que con una mano tomo a Yura de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta el sintiendo sobre su ropa la desnudez del otro. Prontamente sus manos se deslizaron por toda la espalda desnuda de Yuriy llegando hasta sus redondos glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente y sin pudor alguno mientras sentía como el pelirrojo subía sus brazos hasta su cuello para así profundizar todo el contacto. Cuando la falta de aire les impidió continuar se separaron pero dejando juntas sus frentes y sin deshacer el abrazo…

.- Yura, perdóname, no quise hacerlo… bueno, si quería, pero discúlpame, no lo pensé, por favor perdóname, dime que me perdonas -. Le miraba fijamente y con sus manos masajeaba la espalda del otro

.- Bryan, yo, no sé qué decir… yo también lo deseaba pero… -. Se detuvo

.- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa Yura? -.

.- pero tu pareces muy arrepentido y así no me parece bien… -.

.- pero yo solo estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho sin consultarte, jamás me arrepentiría de besarte, este momento es el mejor de mi vida -. Le sonrió muy cálidamente

.- ¿lo dices enserio? -.

.- por supuesto Yura, hace tanto tiempo que me gustas y me gustas mucho, solo que por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad nunca me atreví a decirte nada -. Se sinceró al fin

.- Bryan, tú… tú también me gustas y exactamente por lo mismo nunca te dije nada, me bastaba con estar a tu lado siendo tu amigo -.

.-Ay Yura, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… entonces a partir de este momento que te parece si formalizamos las cosas… Yura ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja? -.

.- Por supuesto Bry, me encantaría -. Y aprovechando que ya lo tenía abrazado se levantó sobre las puntas de los pies y le planto un pasional beso que de nuevo les quito el aire.

.- Anda, vamos a ducharnos y a vestirnos o no me hago responsable de lo que pase eh -.

.- Bryan, no, ¿Por qué? -. No lo soltaba.- ¿es que caso no te gusto? -. Dijo con un puchero

.- Todo lo contrario, me vuelves loco y al tener así entre mis brazos, totalmente desnudo… me haces desearte más -. Le dijo sobre su oído provocándole al menor deliciosas descargas por todo su cuerpo .- pero yo quiero hacerte el amor y no solo tener sexo en las duchas de la escuela -. Le dijo mordiéndole levemente el oído

.- De acuerdo, hay qué bañarnos entonces -. Se encaminaron juntos a las duchas.

+END FLASH BACK+

Así fue como comenzaron su relación hacía apenas unos meses atrás, todo había sido tal vez rápido, tal vez espontaneo pero ahora lo único que importaba era lo bien que se la pasaban juntos y lo mucho que su amor crecía día a día. Pero como no todo puede ser perfecto, un día, cuando Yuriy decidió hablar con sus padres acerca de la relación que tenía con Bryan se llevó la desagradable sorpresa que no aceptaron su noviazgo con el ¿Por qué? Porque Yuriy pertenecía a una de las más importantes familias de Rusia y Bryan solo era un simple joven que no podría darle la vida que, según sus padres, él se merecía. No les importo cuanto suplico, cuanto lloro y todo el escándalo que hizo, es más, ni siquiera les molestaba que su hijo tuviera inclinaciones hacia los hombres, solo les interesaba que él no fuera de la misma posición que su hijo y al ver que este no lo dejaría tan fácilmente optaron por amenazarlo, diciéndole que si no terminaba su relación con Bryan, simple y sencillamente lo quitarían del camino para que no estorbara en el gran porvenir que tenían preparado para Yuriy.

Cuando Yuriy hablo con Bryan sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres toda su intención era dejarlo para que no le sucediera nada, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa lastimaban a la persona que tanto amaba, pero, con lo que Yuriy no contaba, era con lo obstinado que era Bryan y que este le propusiera que se siguieran viendo, aunque fuera a escondidas y que en cuanto terminaran la universidad, ya que solo los faltaban unos meses, ambos huirían lejos de Rusia, lejos de sus padre y lejos de todos aquellos que quisieran oponerse a su relación. Pero a Bryan cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguir fingiendo, como es estos momentos, en que ambos se saltaban la última clase para poder verse aunque sea un rato y en un parque que estaba bastante alejado de la casa de ambos.

Cada vez que Bryan le reclamaba este tipo de cosas, Yuriy no podía sino ponerse triste, ya que sabía que todo esto era por su culpa y por haber nacido en una familia donde los intereses están de por medio más que la felicidad o el amor.

.- Yo también quisiera estar contigo a cada instante Bry pero ahora me es imposible -. Se levantó y lo abrazo por la espalda, suspirando al continuar .- y si esta situación ya se volvió pesada para ti, solo dímelo y no te volveré a molestar jamás -. Al oír esto, el pelilavanda se giró, abrazando a su pelirrojo muy fuerte, besando su cabello y continuar hacia abajo hasta llegar a su oído.

.- no seas tonto antes muerto que separarme de ti y discúlpame, no trato de hacerte sentir mal con esto, yo te amo y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario -. Le toma de la barbilla y levanta su rostro para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios .- ahora, ay que irnos, antes de que llegue tu chofer a la escuela -. Yuriy hizo una cara de total fastidio pero tomo a Bryan de la mano y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Alcanzaron a llegar antes de que el timbre sonara anunciando el fin de las clases y siendo viernes, todos los estudiantes salían corriendo eufóricos para dirigirse a sus casas y planear como pasarían el fin de semana. Para pasar desapercibidos Yuriy siempre salía antes que Bryan, saludando al chofer que le abría la puerta y en total silencio lo llevaba hasta su casa. Llegaron como siempre, el chofer lo deja en la entrada de su residencia, el baja, se adentra en la casa y se dirige a su cuarto pero cuál es su sorpresa al ver al pie de las escaleras a sus padres que lo recibían, a su ver, con una cara de angustia.

.- Padre, madre ¿están bien? ¿Qué les pasa? -. Pregunta acercándose a ellos

.- ¡Ay hijo mío! -. Su madre lo abraza, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo y comenzando a sollozar muy silenciosamente

.- ¿Qué, que sucede mama? ¿Por qué estas llorando? -. Preguntaba abrazando fuertemente a su madre

.- Hijo, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, vamos al estudio -. Le indico su padre comenzando a caminar, Yuriy lo siguió pero sin soltar a su mama y se preocupó más al ver la seria expresión de su papa. Se adentraron en el estudio, su padre los dejo pasar y cerró la puerta, su mama lo soltó y fue a pararse enfrente de una gran ventana mientras seguía sollozando.

.- Papa ¿Qué sucede? angustiado

.- Toma asiento hijo -. Le indico mientras él hacía lo mismo detrás de un gran escritorio .- Yuriy, tuvimos un problema en la empresa, el cual no creo que podamos solucionarlo fácilmente pues nos costaría una fortuna que por el momento no tenemos y… bueno… las cosas estan tan mal que solo un milagro podría ayudarnos… estamos en total bancarrota -. Concluyo su padre con la mirada triste y vacía. Yuriy procesaba el significado de esas palabras, le costaba mucho trabajo pero de igual manera le alegraba, eso significaría que podría estar con Bryan sin ningún miedo ni tampoco tendrían que esconderse pero corto el pensamiento de tajo al darse cuenta que estaba siendo muy egoísta y solo estaba pensando en el y no en como debían de estar sus padres en este momento.

.- Papa, mama, no es el fin del mundo saben, solo tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más, yo puedo dejarla escuela si ya no pueden pagarla y conseguiré un trabajo para ayudarlos lo más que pueda, no se agobien, saldremos de esta juntos, en familia -. Esperaba que con sus palabras se tranquilizaran, su papa lo miraba curioso y a la vez sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que para su hijo esto no supusiera una tragedia como lo era para él.

.- ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a ayudarnos hijo? -.

.- Pero claro papa, ustedes me han dado todo y todo lo que soy se los debo a ustedes, hare lo que seas con tal de ayudarlos -.

.- bien, en ese caso, si hay algo que puedes hacer -. Lo miro seriamente.- ¿de verdad harás lo que sea? -. Yuriy solo asintió .- Bien, ay un joven inversionista que es nieto de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Rusia, de hecho, son nuestra principal competencia en las exportaciones y está interesado en invertir y así ayudarnos a solventar la deuda que tendríamos que tomar para salir adelante pero… -.

.- ¿pero que padre? -.

.- A puesto una condición para hacerlo -.

.- ¿Qué condición? -. Vio como su padre no se atrevía a darle la cara, volteo a ver a su madre y esta solo lo miro con ternura y tristeza y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento

.- Bueno, mientras estábamos en la oficina discutiendo el trato con su abuelo, el joven se puso de pie y detenidamente observo las foto familiar que tengo ahí, la miraba atentamente y de rato me pregunto que si era mi hijo el joven que estaba ahí, yo le respondí que sí, que eras mi hijo, él se acercó a su abuelo para susurrarle algo al oído y cuando termino los dos simplemente se miraron y se sonrieron. Entonces su abuelo volteo y me dijo que él podía arreglar todos los problemas de la empresa a cambio… lo miraba preocupado .- a cambio de que tú te comprometieras con su nieto -.

Yuriy estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, no podía procesar todo lo que su padre acababa de relatarle, no, no podía ser verdad, su padre no le haría algo así verdad, no podía venderlo ¿o si?

.- ¿Y… qué… le… respondiste? -. Apenas pudo reunir aire para pronunciar esa pregunta puesto que sentía que se ahogaba

.- que para ti sería un placer si con eso ayudabas a tu familia y dado las respuestas que anteriormente me diste creo que no habrá ningún problema ¿cierto? -.

.- ¡¿ COMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIR ESO?! -. Se puso de pie .- ¿ACASO PARA TI ESTAN FACIL VENDER A TU PROPIO HIJO? POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE HICISTE PAPA Y TODO PARA QUE, PARA CONSERVAR UNA MALDITA POSICION Y PRIVILEGIOS, PARA NO TENER QUE BATALLAR -. Estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, se acercó hasta su madre, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos -. Mama, dime que tú no estás de acuerdo, dime que tu no aceptaste tal cosa, por favor dime que no -. Pero al ver como ella solo rehuía su mirada y agachaba la cabeza, entendió todo.

.- Vamos Yuriy, no te pongas así, que paso con todo lo que habías dicho, de que harías cualquier cosa para ayudarnos… -.

.- SI PAPA PERO SI LO QUE QUERIAS ERA VENDERME, MEJOR MANDAME EN LAS NOCHES A PARARME EN UNA ESQUINA Y CON ESO BASTA, NO TENIAS POR QUE COMPROMETERME CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO -. Lo miraba con mucho coraje y resentimiento

.- Te equivocas, si lo conoces, sino personalmente, al menos en la escuela lo has visto o habrás odio hablar de el -. Yuriy lo miraba confundido .- Así es, de seguro has escuchado hablar de… Kai Hiwatari -.

Dedicado a Zhena HiK por ser mi inspiración, si tienen oportunidad de leerla, háganlo, no se van a arrepentir y si ya la han leído, pues estarán de acuerdo conmigo que es de las mejores. Ya saben, dejen review y… hasta la próxima… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola… bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tengo que hacerles una pequeña advertencia, contienen un intento de rape, no creo que sea bueno pero ténganme paciencia, este es el primer fic Yaoi que escribo y también mi primer rape e intento de lemmon (o como se escriba)… también sé que a algunas no les gustara la pareja que utilice para eso pero créanme cuando les digo que parecía que mis dedos cobraban vida y yo solo deje fluir todo…

Ya saben lo demás: Beyblade no es mío… bla bla bla… ni sus personajes… bla bla bla…solo hago esto con el fin de entretenerlos y de paso divertirme escribiendo.

Gracias, gracias a **GabZ** por dejar review y darme su opinión y comentarios acerca de este fic, mil gracias nena y ojala este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y nuevamente vea por ahí un review con tus grandes y valiosos comentarios XP

Gracias también a **Sasaku Aiken **por darte tiempo de leer mis loqueras y sobre todo por tomarte la molestia de dejar Review, gracias, gracias, mil gracias y ojala sigas al pendiente de esta historia n.n

Y muchas gracias **Zhena HiK**, me alegra que te hayas dado tiempo de leer esto, ya que tú fuiste la fuente de mi inspiración y gracias también por la dedicatoria que me haces un tu fic, gracias, de verdad me halagas *o* y ojala este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y sigas dejándome tan buenos consejos.

Ahora sin más… el segundo capítulo… ojala les guste…

DESICIONES

Capítulo 2: Inesperado

Afuera caía una gran tormenta, todo estaba nublado y daba un aire deprimente a la ciudad. Este panorama era observado por un joven apuesto, su cabello en dos hermosas tonalidades azules, su porte elegante y soberbio, su tez blanca y suave y sobretodo: unos increíbles ojos carmín, le daban un aire supremo, era simplemente un deleite para cualquiera que le viera. Tenía su mirada perdida, se notaba que estaba pensando en algo serio y no era para menos, mañana por la noche conocería formalmente a su "prometido". De pronto observo como un carro se estacionaba afuera, uno de sus mayordomos se acercaba con un paraguas para recibir a quien hubiera llegado y no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando tocaron a su puerta:

.- Joven Kai, disculpe la intromisión pero abajo, en la sala, lo espera el joven Rei, ¿desea que lo espere ahí o lo hago pasar hasta acá? un sirviente desde afuera.

.- Dígale que suba y pregúntele si le apetece algo para que también lo traigan aquí -.

.- como ordene joven -.

A más tardar 10 min la puerta de su habitación era golpeada de nuevo, solo dirigió un "pase" y volteo a ver al joven que recién entraba, se trataba de su; tal vez no podría describirlo como mejor amigo pero al menos llevaba una relación más cordial que con cualquiera, se conocían desde la infancia y era el único con quien podría tratar sin llegar a desesperarse. Este chico era bastante atractivo, su piel tenía un bronceado divino, un cuerpo bien formado y esbelto, cabello negro e increíblemente largo que además se veía muy bien cuidado y unos ojos ambarinos que le daban un aire exótico.

.- Buenas tardes Kai ¿Qué haces? -. Pregunto cordialmente el recién llegado

.- Buenas tardes Rei, no estoy haciendo nada como puedes ver, pero dime, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? -.

.- ¿Siempre tan serio eh? Solo venía a preguntarte por tu recién… compromiso, dime, ¿es verdad? -.

.- Vaya, que rápido vuelan las noticias, ¿Cómo te enteraste? -. Levanto una ceja, mirando fijamente a recién llegado

.- Bueno, ya sabes, años de negocios familiares han de tener sus ventajas -. Sonrió acercándose a su anfitrión.- ¿puedo sentarme? -. El otro joven asintió, Rei se sentó en una orilla de la gran cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación .- pero cuéntame ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Anda, vamos, cuéntame los detalles -.

.- pues en realidad no hay mucho que contar puesto que… no lo conozco -.

.- ¿Entonces vas a casarte con un completo extraño? ¿O es acaso que tu abuelo te está obligando? Pero no creo que sea eso, de haber querido obligarte, te hubiera hecho casarte con alguna señorita de sociedad porque si mal no recuerdo no fue muy grato para el saber que su nieto y su único heredero además, tenía otro tipo de gustos… sexuales, por llamarlos de alguna manera -.

.- Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho pero no es que sea un completo extraño, es un estudiante de la misma universidad que yo y además es atractivo y popular -.

.-¿ y por eso lo deseas? -.

.- Tal vez influya pero no, no es por eso, al menos no es todo lo que yo veo en el -.

¿Entonces, que es lo que ves en él? -. Cuando el otro chico iba contestar, llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Al dar la indicación de que pasaran, un mayordomo entro con una botella de whisky y todo lo necesario para que este par de jóvenes lo disfrutaran, pregunto si necesitaban algo más y al obtener una negativa, salió de ahí silenciosamente. Rei se puso de pie y comenzó a servir dos tragos .- Y bien, ¿no vas a decirme que es lo que te atrae de ese joven? -. Se acercó a Kai entregándole su vaso y viéndolo de frente. Kai volteo hacia el ventanal y siguió contemplando la lluvia mientras le tomaba a su vaso, Rei solo imito sus movimientos.

.- no puedo contestarte por que aún no lo defino pero hay algo en el que me parece simplemente irresistible, como si fuera un lobo solitario que guarda grandes secretos y es salvaje e indómito, con una gran fuerza de voluntad y un gran espíritu, un hombre que es superior a muchos con los que he tratado -. Dijo mientras seguía viendo hacia fuera perdiéndose en la lluvia y recordando cómo había oído hablar de Yuriy Ivanov.

+++ FLASH BACK+++

.- Buen día Kai -. Una joven muy atractiva lo saludaba cuando llegaba a sus clases, se sentaba junto a ella porque a su ver era una chica seria y formal y podía lidiar con ella un poco más fácilmente

.- Buen día Julia, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? -. Pregunto cordialmente pero sin emoción alguna

.- bien gracias, ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué tal te la pasaste? -.

.- sin novedades, gracias -.

.- me imagino. Sabes, aquí en la uní sí que hay novedades, ¿ya sabes que hay un chico nuevo en la facultad de sistemas? Y al parecer está llamando mucho la atención puesto que de su anterior escuela viene con excelentes calificaciones, además de que se inscribió a varios talleres y deportes y dicen unas conocidas de ahí, que esta como quiere -. Para darle énfasis se mordió su labio inferior .- si no te aplicas Hiwatari, te van a quitar el puesto del más deseado de la escuela jajajaja -. Le sonrió pícaramente. Kai sabía perfectamente que las chicas de la universidad le habían dado ese apodo puesto que no se relacionaba con nadie y esto despertaba curiosidad en ellas. Kai tenía todo, era rico, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, joven, apuesto y unos ojos color de fuego que derretían a cualquiera; él se sabía deseado entre hombres y mujeres pero no le daba importancia, le daba igual pues consideraba que nadie estaba a su altura para nada y mucho menos para alguna relación sentimental.

.- hmpf… como si me importara -.

.- ¡uy que genio! Pero aun así yo que tú me aplicaba -. Tuvo que terminar su conversión porque en eso entraba el profesor que les impartiría su primera clase de la semana.

Y así fue como toda la semana no se hablaba de otra cosa que de "el nuevo", a donde quiera que se dirigía solo escuchaba platicas acerca de él, oía a jovencitas suspirar cuando alguien lo mencionaba; incluso llego a ver cartulinas en los pasillos con la leyenda "Te amo Yuriy", es más, hasta a los profesores había escuchado hablar de él, ya fuera elogiándolo por sus logros académicos, como también elogiando su buen físico y gran atractivo. No lo podía creer, es como si a su alrededor no existiera nada ni nadie más que Yuriy. Paso el tiempo y no le dio importancia alguna, sabía que la "novedad" rápidamente se acabaría con algún otro suceso pero para su sorpresa no fue así, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que el susodicho había llegado y aún estaba en boca de todos, la situación comenzaba a cansarle y al fin su curiosidad pudo más y sin saber porque, le pregunto a una jovencita que pasaba por ahí, donde podía encontrar a este sujeto; cuando la niña le dijo que en ese momento "Yuriy" estaba practicando futbol, se dirigió a las canchas y después de un rato de observar el juego de práctica, observo que cierto pelirrojo sobresalía de los demás y al escuchar al entrenador gritar "concéntrate Yuriy" y ver que este volteaba y asentía, dio con lo que estaba buscando. Efectivamente, era un joven bello y atractivo y al parecer agradable puesto que en ningún momento la sonrisa abandonaba su rostro, Kai estaba como hipnotizado, al verlo correr de un lado a otro, sus piernas torneadas y al descubierto, la playera que sensualmente se le adhería a su pecho por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el exceso de esfuerzo combinaban sublimemente con su cabello de fuego; hasta ahora entendía todos los comentarios que había escuchado acerca de él y caí en la cuenta que estaban bien justificados. Pero lo que más le impresiono a Kai fueron sus ojos, unos ojos tan azules como el océano y a la vez igual de profundos, capaces de esconder y guardar muchos sentimientos.

Casi diario, lograba encontrar algún pretexto para encontrarse en las canchas a las mismas horas que el pelirrojo tenía su entrenamiento y Kai, al ser un joven discreto casi nadie se fijaba en él y podía observarlo cuanto quisiera. Como la vez que observo a Yuriy mirar detenidamente a un par de jóvenes que se encontraban del lado opuesto de las canchas, eran unos muchachos que ya había visto en un par de ocasiones pero como siempre, solo eran simples habitantes del planeta, nada en ellos llamaba la atención de Hiwatari, observó al mayor; un joven pelilavanda, levantarse y salir de ahí algo molesto mientras que su compañero solo lo miraba divertido y salía detrás de él pero más se sorprendió al ver que Yuriy prestaba atención a esos tipos al ver estas acciones y notaba como habían dejado desconcertado al pelirrojo, el cual rápidamente fue a donde su entrenador estaba y señalando al mayor de los jóvenes que se habían retirado hablaba con él, se veía que le estaba preguntando algo acerca de ellos. Nunca había visto que Yuriy hablara con alguno de ellos, estaba casi seguro que ni los conocía pero algo dentro de él le hacía ver que el repentino interés de Yuriy en ellos, le molestaba. También salió de ahí con una sola idea en la mente: Investigar quienes eran ese par de sujetos.

Todo esto no pasaba totalmente desapercibido, había cierto joven que también en secreto sentía una gran atracción por alguien pero no por Yuriy, como lo hacían la mayoría, no, para él su objeto de interés era Kai, seguía de cerca sus pasos y estaba siempre al pendiente de lo que Kai hacía, rayando casi en el acoso y cuando se dio cuenta que este se dirigía mucho a las canchas, comenzó a observar por que el repentino cambio en su "amor" y no le gusto para nada, darse cuenta que todo se lo debía a ese pelirrojo, comenzó a llenarse de un gran rencor así a él y a idear como quitarlo de su camino . Takao era el nombre de este joven, era extremadamente voluble que casi rayaba en la bipolaridad, sus cambios repentinos de humor lo convertían en una persona peligrosa y a la vez bastante irritable y por lo mismo cuando había tratado de acercarse a Kai, este lo ignoro olímpicamente. Se esforzaba bastante para atraer la atención del bicolor y nunca tenía éxito, así que no le quedó más remedio que tratar de resignarse y observar desde lejos a su amor imposible. Cayó en la cuenta de que el pelirrojo le fascinaba a Kai y él no iba a permitir que cualquiera viniera y tratara de acaparar su atención, así que poco a poco comenzó a investigar todas y cada una de las actividades de Ivanov, investigo sus horarios, donde vivía, con quien se relacionaba, en fin, llevaba detalladamente una agenda con todas las actividades del pelirrojo.

Un día, al salir de la escuela, lo siguió, llegaron hasta donde vivía Yuriy y desde afuera trataba de observar que era lo que hacía, pasaron las horas y al atardecer lo vio salir, vestido deportivamente y comenzar a correr sin rumbo fijo, como ya sabía que el pelirrojo salía a correr alrededor de su vecindario, le fue facil seguirlo de cerca e influía el hecho de que el pelirrojo llevaba un reproductor y audífonos por lo cual era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Takao se dio cuenta que entre más avanzaban, mas escaseaban las casas y al llegar cerca de una casa que parecía abandonada, Takao vio que era su oportunidad, tomo una piedra y al aventarla, con gran precisión, dio un golpe en la cabeza de Yuriy dejándolo inconsciente. Takao llego hasta él y al voltear para verificar que nadie había sido testigo de su acto, comenzó a arrastrar al pelirrojo al interior de la casa abandonada

Sus orbes azules comenzaban abrirse con lentitud, no lograba enfocar nada, ya que solo estaba iluminado por algunas velas, comenzó a vagar su vista por el lugar donde se encontraba y al no reconocerlo, se asustó, trato de moverse pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sentado y amarrado a una silla. Comenzó a moverse pero no lograba zafarse, los nervios se estaban apoderando de él y al escuchar pasos, solo sintió un gran escalofrió, los pasos continuaron y poco a poco una puerta era abierta mostrando a un joven moreno, de cabello azulado y ojos marrones, se vería atractivo, de no ser porque su semblante reflejaba una mirada vacía de emociones, solo un brillo de odio puro se reflejaba en ellos, dándole a su aspecto un tinte demasiado malvado y hasta psicópata como para tranquilizar al ojiazul.

.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo

.- Tranquilo Yuriy, tranquilo. Todo a su tiempo -.

.- ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Quién eres? ó a preguntar

.- Digamos que solo soy aquel que, por fin, sabrá que es lo que tienes que vuelves loco a cualquiera que te conoce -. Se acercó al ojiazul y lentamente le acaricio una mejilla

.- ¿de que estas hablando? Suéltame… -. Movió a un lado su cabeza

.- ¡Shsssst! No hagas tanto ruido, sino quieres que vengan a interrumpir nuestra diversión -. Se lamio los labios mientras que su mano bajaba de la mejilla de Yuriy a su cuello, metiéndola por debajo de la playera y acariciando su pecho .- no puedo que negar que eres hermoso Yuriy de haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez hasta a mí me hubieras conquistado, pero para tu desgraciada te has metido con lo más importante de mi vida y eso cariño -. Acariciaba su pezón .- no lo voy a permitir -. Acerco su cabeza a la del pelirrojo y deposito un beso en sus labios

.- ¡SUELTAME! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -. Levanta su cabeza hacia arriba para romper el contacto con el otro y al hacerlo sintió una bofetada que le hizo sangrar del labio

.- Te dije que te calles o me obligaras hacerte otras cosas para callar tu linda boquita Ivanov -. Acaricio la mejilla que había lastimado .- solo relájate y créeme que lo disfrutaras -.

.- no voy a disfrutar nada, ahora suéltame y explícame que es lo que quieres -. Le dijo pero en un tono un poco más sumiso

.- Así me gusta, que obedezcas, ahora dime ¿Qué relación tienes con Kai? -.

.- ¿Con Kai? ¿Cuál Kai? ¿De qué hablas? -. Le miro confundido

.- Kai Hiwatari o ¿me vas a decir que no lo conoces? -.

.- No conozco a ningún Kai Hiwatari, no se de quien me ha… -. No pudo terminar pues recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago directamente del puño del otro muchacho

.- NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO YURIY, más te vale cooperar para que todo esto se termine rápido -. El otro chico no podía contestar ya que estaba aturdido por el golpe y la falta de aire .- aunque tal vez no mientas pues en todo este tiempo no he visto que él se te acerque para nada ¿Entonces qué es lo que querrá de ti eh? -. Le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y parecía que hablaba consigo mismo .- no entiendo que de interesante puedes tener para el pero ha de ser algo muy bueno -. Regreso su atención a Yuriy .- ya que nunca, en todos estos años de conocerlo, había notado que tuviera algún interés por alguien-. Se acercó de nuevo a Yuriy y comenzó a recorrer su pecho con las palmas de sus manos, bajando suavemente por su estómago y deteniéndose en su entrepierna .- vaya, nada mal eh -. Miro directamente a los ojos a Yuriy mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear esa zona tan sensible del pelirrojo .- de verdad que lo voy a disfrutar -. Se lamio los labios

Yuriy no podía articular palabra, el golpe en su estómago había sido demasiado fuerte y le costaba recuperar el aire. Sentía la mano de su agresor jugar con su miembro por sobre la ropa y un ligero gemido amenazaba con salir de sus labios, apretaba sus ojos fuertemente, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que su atacante viera que poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, pero no lo logro y menos al sentir como el otro metía su mano dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior y cerraba su mano fuertemente sobre su ya endurecido miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente, de arriba a abajo, colocando de cuando en cuando un dedo sobre la punta para dar un ligero masaje en forma circular

.- de…ten…te… por… favor… -. Logro articular el pelirrojo con bastante esfuerzo y gimiendo tanto de desesperación como de placer

.- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? del pantalón su mano, trayendo consigo el miembro por demás inflamado del otro y siguiendo con su tortura .- relájate Yuriy, te daré las últimas horas más placenteras de tu vida -. Yuriy se quedó en shock al oír eso y mas al ver como el otro se hincaba frente a él .-no soy tan cruel como para matarte a sangre fría, además, así podre saber si eres tan delicioso como todo mundo comenta -. Y diciendo esto, tomo el miembro que estaba frente a él y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, dando suaves mordidas a los lados y besando delicadamente la punta, que ante tales acciones, ya comenzaba a chorrear su liquido blanquecino.

Yuriy solo sentía nauseas ante aquella visión pero también su vista comenzaba a nublarse por lo excitado que se encontraba, sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero también debía reconocer que este muchacho era increíble con su boca, ya no podía pensar coherentemente y sin quererlo, inconscientemente, comenzó a disfrutar de esos labios y a gemir suavemente

.- ¡mmm…aaaah…aaaah! -. Apretaba sus ojos

.- Si, déjame escucharte gemir, pídeme… pídeme que no me detenga -. Separaba sus labios del miembro para decirle esto. Takao noto que el miembro de Yuriy estaba por demás duro y grande, sabía que pronto terminaría, así que comenzó a succionar con más fuerza, arrancando grandes suspiros por parte del otro y de pronto sintió algo caliente inundar su boca, era la esencia del pelirrojo, que en un poderoso orgasmo era liberaba dentro de la boca del otro. Takao trago todo el líquido, dejando un poco sobre sus labios y acomodo las ropas de Yuriy, se puso de pie y con una mano acaricio el rostro, ahora sudado por lo anterior ocurrido, de Yuriy, acerco sus labios hasta los de él y en un beso trato de que Yuriy mismo probara de sus fluidos pero al ver que este lo rechazaba, Takao sonrió.

.- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres probarte? -. Yuriy lo miraba con asco .- lastima -. Se lamio los labios .- porque de verdad sabes delicioso… mmm… -. de pronto un celular comenzó a sonar y Takao saco de su bolsillo el aparato y contesto

.- ¿Diga? -. Aguardo.- Hitoshi, hermano, no te preocupes, llegara pronto, si ya lo sé, solo termino unos pendientes -. Miro a Yuriy .- y voy a la casa, tranquilo, nos vemos -. Colgó .- bueno, tal parece que tendré que reducir nuestra diversión, tu sabes, la familia -. Le sonrió tiernamente a Yuriy .- por cierto ¿Qué dirá tu familia cuando vean que no llegas a cenar? -. Saco de su otro bolsillo una navaja .- bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez -. Lentamente se acercó a Yuriy .- fue un placer poder probarte -. Le sonrió malévolamente

Yuriy por su parte no había perdido el tiempo, al observar que Takao hablaba por teléfono, siguió tratando de soltarse, logrando zafar el agarre de sus manos, así que cuando Takao se acercó a él, zafo totalmente sus manos y con sus piernas se impulsó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas y estrellando su cabeza contra el piso, Takao estaba seminconsciente y aturdido por el ataque tan sorpresivo mientras que Yuriy tomaba la navaja y comenzaba a deshacerse de las ataduras de sus piernas, cuando al fin lo logro, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí pero al dar el primer paso cayó al suelo pues Takao había sujetado uno de sus tobillos y con una habilidad sorprendente se colocó encima de él.

.- Te dije que te comportaras y no me hiciste caso, ahora lo pagaras Yuriy, pagaras caro haberte metido con lo que es mío -. Lamio su oreja .-de una u otra manera te alejare de Kai -.

.- Ya te dije que no se de quien me hablas ni por qué crees que ese tal Kai tiene algo que ver conmigo pero no importa, ahora suéltame… maldito, tu pagaras caro lo que me hiciste, imbécil -. Forcejeaban salvajemente, daban vueltas en piso y cuando Yuriy logra colocarse encima de Takao, comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños lo más fuerte que podía y siendo más fuerte que el otro rápidamente lo dejo inconsciente.

Se arrastró lejos de él pero al estar exhausto, se sentó, recargándose en la pared, observando detenidamente a su atacante. Yuriy observaba cuan tranquilo se miraba ahora, sus facciones relajadas le daban un aire inocente, no podía creer que instantes antes hubiera estado a punto de matarlo y al recordar lo que le había hecho, sentía nauseas; comenzó a buscar sus cosas pero no encontró nada, así que se acercó hasta donde estaba Takao y tomo de su pantalón el celular que este traía, marcando inmediatamente a su casa y enterándolos de lo que había pasado o al menos de lo que creyó conveniente decir para no preocupar a sus padres. Se levantó y salió de ahí aun con el celular en su mano, observo que no estaba muy lejos de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia allá, al hacerlo iba examinando el celular de Takao y al llegar a los contactos vio un nombre que le llamo su atención: Hiwatari Kai. Lo marco y del otro lado escucho una voz que le pareció hermosa, grave y formal, directa y hasta fría se podría decir, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

.- ¿Takao? ¿Qué quieres ahora? -.

.- … -. No sabía que decir

.- Mira no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, habla de una vez y dime que quieres -.

.- Yo… mmm… lo lamento, no soy Takao -.

.- ¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -. Pregunto desconfiado

.- bueno, veras, Takao sufrió un pequeño accidente y me pidió que te llamara y te avisara -. Pensó que tal vez al otro muchacho le daría gusto ver que este Kai, se preocupaba un poco por él, sí cuando se despertara lo veía ahí. Irónico, ahora hasta se preocupaba por su agresor

.- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme lo que le haya pasado a ese inútil?-. Yuriy se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado

.- Pues en realidad yo tampoco se -. Le contesto molesto .- igual yo solo estoy cumpliendo con darte el recado y… interrumpieron

.- ¿Quién eres? -. Volvió a preguntar Kai

.- soy Yuriy Ivanov, tal vez no me conozcas porque yo a ti tampoco pero déjame decirte que Takao al parecer está muy interesado en ti y creí que tal vez a ti te preocuparía lo que le había pasado a tu amigo -. Le contesto molesto, no estaba de humor para soportar altanería de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y por quien le había pasado todo esto. Kai no supo que decir, no lo podía creer, le parecía imposible que Yuriy le estuviera hablando y más le extrañaba que lo hiciera desde el celular de Takao e informarle de lo que le había sucedido al otro. Rápidamente recobro la compostura y pregunto:

.- ¿Dónde está Takao -. Escucho pacientemente las instrucciones que Yuriy le daba .- Si, se llegar ahí, gracias. -. Dijo cortante para que el otro no notara su sorpresa

.- No hay de que -. Colgó.

Yuriy pensó que lo mejor sería regresar para devolver el celular de Takao pero estaba bastante nervioso, sentía que si regresaba tal vez este ya se hubiera recobrado y comenzaría todo de nuevo pero también lo tranquilizaba el saber que alguien se dirigía para allá y además, porque no decirlo, si todo se debía a este tal Kai, pues de paso conocía de quien se trataba y si mínimo había valido la pena lo que había tenido que soportar; así que dio media vuelta y regreso a la casa abandonada, vio con alivio que no se veía ningún movimiento pero aun así prefirió no entrar, dejo el celular en los escalones de la entrada y se retiró un poco hacia unos árboles que ocultaban muy bien su figura. No tenía mucho tiempo esperando cuando vio un carro llegar, era un carro sencillo pero no por eso menos lujosos y llamativo, Yuriy veía con mucha curiosidad y al ver bajar al dueño de ese carro se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba que un joven tan atractivo fuera ese tal Kai; era alto, cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, cabello bicolor azul, piel blanca y al parecer muy tersa, además de tener un aire elegante. No pudo observar el color de sus ojos puesto que llevaba gafas oscuras pero lo que vio le sirvió para darse cuenta de porque ese tal Takao estaba obsesionado con este sujeto. Mientras se alejaba de ahí, sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que tal vez si hubiera valido la pena lo que le paso, si de verdad el tuviera algo que ver con ese chico o que mínimo lo conociera.

+++FIN FLASH BACK+++

.- Así que Yuriy Ivanov, tu ahora prometido, ¿es el mismo chico que te aviso de lo sucedido con Takao? -.

.- Si, para mí fue una gran sorpresa llegar a ese lugar y ver a Takao inconsciente, con varios raspones, moretones y algo manchado de sangre, llame inmediatamente una ambulancia y así lo trasladaron a un hospital, cuando le pregunte qué había pasado, Takao no me dijo nada, le pregunte si ese tal Ivanov le había hecho eso y dijo que no, le pregunte si levantaría alguna denuncia y tampoco quiso, hasta el día de hoy para mí es un misterio lo que paso ese día -. Afirmo Kai

.-no me digas que de verdad te preocupaste por Takao, si incluso después de eso seguiste sin soportarlo -. Hablo Rei

.- Claro que me preocupe, no como él quisiera o porque de verdad me interesara pero estaba lastimado y no sabía ni que había sucedido, así que sí, me preocupe. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, seguí insistiendo para que me contara, sin éxito alguno, así que preferí dejara las cosas así y seguir ignorando a Takao, antes de que malinterpretara mi curiosidad con otra cosa. A Ivanov ni siquiera lo tome en cuenta como para preguntarle, ya que aún no me interesaba que supiera de mi -. Como ya se habían terminado sus tragos, Rei estaba sirviendo otros, cuando termino de nuevo se acercó a Kai para entregarle su bebida

.- Es increíble cuantas pasiones despiertas Hiwatari y mas increíble aun que alguien haya despertado una en ti, dime, ¿Qué puede tener Yuriy que no tenga yo? llevo años rogándote por una oportunidad y ni siquiera te dignas a verme a los ojos cuando te lo pregunto -. Se acercó hasta el, se colocó a su espalda y susurro a su oído .- yo no te pido compromisos, solo te ofrezco pasarla bien -. Mordió su lóbulo y deposito un beso en su cuello, mientras que con su mano libre, que estaba sobre el pecho de Kai simulando un abrazo, comenzaba a masajear el bien formado pecho del bicolor.

.- Vamos Kon, no querrás arruinar nuestra amistad solo por algo de sexo ¿o sí? -. Se volteo para encararlo, lo tomo por los hombros y caminado con él, lo guio hasta atrás, dejando su espalda chocar con la pared. Kai se acercó peligrosamente a Rei y comenzó a bajar sus manos por todo el pecho del pelinegro, que cerró los ojos y disfrutaba de ese contacto. No podía negar que había una gran atracción sexual entre ellos pero a Kai, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, así que se separó de él y lo miro divertido .- dejemos las cosas así y ya no insistas -. Rei solo lo miro y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios del peliazul, que claro, no fue correspondido.

.- como gustes pero cuando quieras pasarla bien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -. Tomo de su vaso .- y ¿Cuándo harán el anuncio? -.

.- Yuriy viene mañana a cenar con sus padres y ahí hablaremos de todo esto ¿quieres venir? no creo que a nadie le moleste, además de que pensaba pedirte que fueras mi testigo en la boda -. Miro seriamente a Rei

.- ¡Wow! ¿Es enserio?... jajajaja… me halagas Kai, de verdad pero no, no creo que sea bueno que yo esté presente, tu "novio" podría encelarse jajajajajaja…además de que ya sabes lo que opino de ceremonias tan formales pero claro que acepto ser tu testigo, aunque eso me rompa el corazón -. Hizo una mueca irónica de tristeza .- ya habrá tiempo de conocer a tu "novio" y darle el visto bueno -. Le guiño un ojo al bicolor

Ambos jóvenes siguieron charlando mientras consumían sus bebidas, hablaban de muchas cosas pero la mayoría de ellas solo involucraban a cierto pelirrojo, Rei observaba que cada que lo mencionaban, la mirada de Kai cambiaba, de una fría a una cálida, una mirada que hasta ahora, desconocía en el peliazul y que inconscientemente, comenzaba a desagradarle. Rei no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, a no; claro que no, sabía que tarde o temprano podría seducir a Kai, solo tenía que ser paciente y el que ahora fuera a casarse, sabía que le atrasaría sus planes pero no por eso desistiría, el primer paso sería conocer a ese tal Yuriy Ivanov y ganarse su confianza para saber con quién trataba…

"porque dicen por ahí: ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca" pensaba Rei…

¿Qué tal eh? ¿Qué les pareció? Jajajaja, que pensaron ¿Qué ya tan pronto se iban a encontrar Yuriy y Kai?… pues no… eso será hasta el otro capítulo…mientras tanto, si están leyendo esto, no sean malitas/os y dejen review dándome su valiosa opinión y si lo están leyendo y deciden no dejar review, pues gracias también… Arigato!

Y si les gusta Beyblade tanto como a mí, lean el fic "Impredecible" de Zhena HiK, esta genial y se los recomiendo ampliamente…XD


End file.
